ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Aster Corbett
Agent Aster Corbett is a human female, and joined as an assassin in the Department of Mary Sues, Video Games Division, in December of 2010. Agent Profile Backstory Aster Corbett originated as a self-insert version of an author in World One, but the story was never written beyond the first chapter or so. As she had not established herself as a Mary Sue and gained next to no notability to PPC Intelligence, her desultory story persisted alone in fictional space. Eventually, after a few years of being stuck in only a single chapter, Aster Corbett gained enough self-awareness and sentience to realize her situation, and manage to break out of her abandoned Word World. She found that there were many other copies of her own house in close proximity: the mysterious author (known only as Aster Prime) had started many similar stories. Under the shock of realizing what had happened, Aster Corbett ventured into each and every unfinished, bad self-insert story and exterminated all inferior copies of herself, becoming the sole remaining Aster Corbett other than her creator. She would go on to rampage through several fandoms, gunning down any and all Mary Sues and original characters alike in her sights. Aster remained rogue for some time, until she encountered and befriended PPC Intelligence Agent Keily Shinra. After much mothering, coaxing, and an incident involving the Assassin's Creed canon, Aster Corbett was persuaded to join the PPC with a slightly less self-destructive purpose in life. Appearance Aster Corbett stands at 5' 7" tall, and is (not very) identifiable by her messy, wavy brown hair and tannish skin. She is of average weight, average muscle mass, and is of a heavy build, with thick wrists and ankles, and broad shoulders and hips. She has a birthmark on the inside corner of her left eye that resembles a piece of crud forever stuck there. Personality Aster Corbett is loud, impatient, and prone to fits of frustration and anger. She has a big mouth, and not afraid to speak her mind. However, she also possesses a very acute sense of justice and honor, and will abide by a strong moral compass in most everything except the killing of Mary Sues. On the other hand, she has a hatred of self-insert Mary Sues, because she sees the horror she could have become in them. Aster Corbett is very loyal to her friends. She is not bothered by the fact that she is a little bit of a klutz, and enjoys activities like sword fighting and horseback riding regardless. Other She very much likes to cook, and would share her food with others... if only she had the time. She is friends with the Intelligence Agent Ray Chell, and often receives missions from her. They also slink off together sometimes to comically fan-worship Ganondorf. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 314 Archive Partnered with Lore * Mission One: "Ganondorf in My Crawlspace" (The Legend of Zelda) ** In which, accompanied by her partner Lore, Aster Corbett flips out at her very first official mission Suefic. December 17, 2010. * Mission Two: "Azelynn of the Desert" (The Legend of Zelda) ** In which Aster Corbett is laid out sick by cafeteria food and Lore picks up the slack in a very beige Suefic. December 29, 2010. * Mission Three: "Assassins Among Dragons" (Spyro the Dragon x Assassin's Creed) ** Great tastes don't taste great together when Aster and Lore tackle an anthro Assassin's Creed Gary Stu and his many nemeses... in Spyro the Dragon. Febuary 17, 2011. * Mission Four: "Rising Darkness, Raising Light" (Ōkami) ** Aster and Lore try and restrain their disgust when they are sent after a half-dog, teleporting, rainbow-eyed Ōkami Mary Sue, but thankfully they have backup from HQ. April 3, 2011. * Mission Five: "The Hidden Secret" (The Legend of Zelda) ** IN PROGRESS * Mission Six: "A Southern Californian in King Calian's Court" (Dragon Age: Origins) ** Agent Aster is sent on a punitive three-day Intelligence detail, encountering a Sue that sleeps a glittery streak across Ferelden... and finds herself explaining the mission of the PPC to a member of possibly the only more unfortunate organization in the multiverse. October 31, 2011. * Mission Seven: "The Missing Heir" (Dragon Quest 8), Aster with Ray Chell ** After screwing up yet again, Aster Corbett guides a new transfer to the DMS through a story containing a terrible trajeck backstory, unexplained mood swings, and a total disregard for Dragon Quest humor. January 10, 2012. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Video Games Division